Komentarz na blogu:Koniu202/Łowca/@comment-32398021-20190929150833
Ostatnio narzekałeś na brak rozprawki, więc postanowiłam się poprawić. (I na początku chciałabym zaznaczyć, że TAK, zrozumiałam przesłanie zdań, z których na prośbę autora będę się nabijać, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że albo są napisane nie do końca poprawnie, albo są poprawne, ale na upartego do wszystkiego da się przyczepić ;P) "Zdecydowanie nie była to twierdza łowców, bo rozpoznałby mury i byłby przytukty do ściany." Tuk-tuk, tuk-tuk, tuk-tuk... Tak by go do niej przytuktywali. "Oszołomiony chciał zawołać o pomoc, lecz szybko zdał sobie sprawę iż było to bezcelowe. Ktokolwiek go tu zamknął, na pewno nie zrobił tego bez powodu." ...Zaiste, brak mi słów dla jego przenikliwości. "Nagle pomieszczenie się rozjaśniło, a oczom Łowcy ukazały się dwie postacie." Duchy? Zmarli dziadkowie? "W jednej z nich rozpoznawał jeźdźca, z którym walczył." Em... KIEDY? Nie przypominam sobie żadnej konfrontacji Czkawki z Sączysmarkiem, przynajmniej nie w tym opowiadaniu. "Wyspa, której teren już raz ostatnio naruszyłeś. Berk." On nigdy nie naruszył jeszcze terenu wyspy Berk, Sączysmark jest bardzo nieprecyzyjny. Naruszył wody terytorialne, zresztą tylko nieznacznie. Już prędzej mogliby mu wypomnieć atak na jeźdźców i porwanie jednego z nich. "- Co chcecie wiedzieć? ''- Najlepiej wszystko." Oj, Stoick, to nie tak się robi. Trzeba zadawać precyzyjne pytania. Najlepiej zacznij od ''"gdzie pan był dwa dni temu między godziną...". "- To co musicie wiedzieć to fakt, że atakowanie twierdzy łowców równa się z masowym samobójstwem." Ee... Nie? To się wymawia "nic więcej nie powiem bez adwokata". Btw nie rozumiem, co Cię w tym martwi, Czkawka. Przecież ty nawet nie znasz tych ludzi, a tak jakby zamknęli cię w mamrze, soooł... Może ich masowe samobójstwo byłoby lekko przydatne przy okazji uwalniania się stąd? Osłabiona straż, mniej smoków? Tak tylko mówię. "A o samych łowcach mogę wam powiedzieć żebyście się trzymali od nich z dala." "A okej. To nara - Sączysmark ze Stoickiem odwrócili się i wyszli z celi. - A jedzenie od dziś będziemy ci podawać kijem." " Ile trzymają tam smoków? Czkawka nie mógł powstrzymać napadu śmiechu(...)" Czkawka ma dziwne poczucie humoru. "Spokojnie, Sączysmark. – rzekł. – Co cię tak śmieszy?" Sączysmarka w chwili obecnej chyba nic. "Nawet zdezorganizowani, łowcy zabiją was nim zdołacie otworzyć pierwszą klatkę. Założę się, że większość będzie martwa, nim zsiądziecie ze swoich smoków." Większość klatek czy łowców? :P "Nie minęła chwila, a drzwi od „więzienia” Łowcy znów się otworzyły, a w nich stała Astrid." Nie minęła chwila, a znalazłam to zdanie, a zdałam sobie sprawę, że coś w nim nie gra. "Teraz jest twoja szansa na ucieczkę. – powiedział Archont." Archont rozrywkowy człowiek i jak już wiemy, lubi oglądać Czkawkę dostającego bęcki. Domyślał się, że Czkawka poradzi sobie z dwójką, dlatego kazał mu uciekać dopiero, kiedy wokół stało troje wikingów i Nocna Furia. Punkt dla Archonta XD "Czkawka poczuł w sobie przypływ nagłej siły." Cukier ze śniadania wreszcie się wchłonął. "Sączysmark starał się go powstrzymać, lecz jakimś cudem szatynowi udało się go podnieść siłą woli i cisnąć o przeciwległą ścianę tak, że stracił przytomność." A z cienia przyglądał mu się Ben Kenobi i powtarzał pod nosem "No dalej, Luke. Użyj mocy, Luke. A teraz nóg, Luke!" "- Jak? – zdziwił się Stoik." "- Nowa nadzieja - Czkawka uśmiechnął się z wyższością. - Jak podbiję Archipelag, podrzucę ci film." "Jedyne, co Czkawka widział to wyjście. Nic innego w tej chwili nie miało dla niego znaczenia." Nawet Ben Kenobi, krzyczący z boku "Biegnij, durniu, biegnij!", nie zwrócił na siebie jego uwagi. "Nie zaszedł jednak długo, gdyż ból w jego skroni był tak silny, że spowodował upadek." Ben Kenobi się zemścił i rzucił w niego kamieniem. Btw, nie zaszedł "daleko", a nie "długo" XD "Chwilę później został przyciśnięty do ziemi przez Stoika tak, że aż zawył z bólu." A było nie drażnić Bena. Teraz ciska nawet ludźmi. " Co to było do cholery? – to pytanie wiking skierował do Astrid, ta jednak miała oczy szeroko otwarte z przerażenia." Bała się, że Ben Kenobi rzuci i nią. "Do tej pory nie potrafiła pojąć tego, co stało się w Sali tronowej Archonta, a teraz doświadczyła podobnej sytuacji. Domyśliła się, że stwór musiał mieć z tym jakiś związek." Zaraz tam stwór, weź nie obrażaj Bena. Zwykły Jedi. "Długa historia. – odparła Astrid. Weźmy go stąd spowrotem do domu." Zjadł się myślnik. Ben był głodny. "Sama izba wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Oświetlona przez blask ogniska rozpalonego w piecu, przy którym kręciła się Astrid." Albo robisz z tego jedno zdanie, albo "oświetlona była przez blask". A "ledwo słyszalny" z następnego myślnika pisze się osobno, z tego co wiem. "- Dalej na Berk. Leż spokojnie. – powiedziała, gdy zobaczyła jak Czkawka próbował się podnieść. – Mamy wiele do pogadania." "- Co za typ się tu za tobą przypałętał? - zaczęła od razu. - Biega zakapturzony i ciągle się wita. Hello there, hello there... O co mu chodzi?" "smok lekko przewrócił oczami, ale posłuchał swojej jeźdźczyni." Od jakiegoś czasu przewracał tylko lekko, bo raz za ostro nimi zarzucił i tak mu na tydzień zostały. "Starał się opowiadać wolno, by nie tracić zbyt wielu sił i nie pominąć żadnego istotnego szczegółu." "Iiiii wteeeedyyyy ooooon pooooodnióóósł kaaaamiiiieeeeńńń...." "Jeśli mam przepłacić twoją potęgę moim życiem, to wynoś się z mojej głowy!" - Racja - przytaknął z boku Ben Kenobi. - Jak masz przepłacać, to rzuć ten interes w diabły. "Przeznaczenie jest jak nurt rzeki. Jeśli nie będziesz nim kierował i tak cię dopadnie, a wtedy utoniesz." "- Nurt rzeki? Nurtem rzeki nie da się kierować, rzeki są ogromne - stwierdził z powątpiewaniem Czkawka. - Nie? - powtórzył Archont, zaskoczony tą niespodziewaną reakcją. Zmarszczył brwi. - Oh gosh, znów nie ten. Ty nie jesteś Herkules?" "Wszystko w porządku, Czkawka? – zmartwiła się Astrid. ''- Tak...wszystko w porządku. – odparł szatyn. – Gdzie tu mogę uzupełnić zapasy? Chcę wyruszyć jak najszybciej w drogę."'' "- W co? - Astrid roześmiała się nagle szyderczo. - Już sobie nie wyobrażaj za dużo! Jesteś więźniem, zapomniałeś? Trzymam cię przy kominku tylko dlatego, żebyś nie zdechł w tym zimnym więzieniu, bo z trupa nikt nie będzie miał pożytku. Skąd pomysł, że możesz w ogóle gdzieś iść?" Przynajmniej tak to powinno wyglądać IMO. "Spędziłam z tobą dośc czasu żeby wiedzieć, że jesteś zupełnie inny niż reszta łowców. Może nawet jest w tobie trochę dobra. Możesz zostać w Berk, łowcy raczej cię tu nie znajdą." "- Wódz też nie. Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej urwie mi łeb. Wiesz, przytachałam cię tu bez konsultacji." "Mamy kilka wolnych chat. Ogólnie chat...wiele...mamy." Chatwiele mają, jasne że tak XDD "Łowca nie spodziewał się, że po tym wszystkim co przeszli, wojowniczka dalej będzie dla niego uprzejma" Czemu? On był dla niej uprzejmy całą drogę. "a już tym bardziej dziwiło, iż łowca miałby żyć w jednej wiosce ze smokami." Ee... Czemu? W jego rodzimej "wiosce" zwanej Wielką Twierdzą było w cholerę smoków, a jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że siedziały w klatkach zamiast w swoich domkach. "No i dalej musiał rozgryźć jak pozbyć się Archonta ze swojej głowy." To może być awykonalne biorąc pod uwagę, że Archont może swobodnie obserwować jego proces myślowy. "Z resztą masz podwójne doświadczenie" Z... jaką "resztą"? "Odkąd Czkawka zamieszkał na wyspie." Heh, swoją drogą bardzo zabawne zdanie XD Odkąd Czkawka zamieszkał na wyspie CO? "Do wielu rzeczy, jak na przykład do pałętających się wszędzie smoków, wciąż nie był jeszcze do końca przyzwyczajony. Panowała tu jednak harmonia, której w siedzibie łowców próżno było szukać." Dla mnie harmonia jest właśnie wtedy, jak wszystko leży na swoim miejscu, a nie pałęta się po losowych kątach, ale może byli łowcy postrzegają to inaczej. "W przeciwieństwie do łowców, którzy walczyli cały czas między sobą o lepszą pozycję, wikingowie z Berk byli życzliwi" Ponieważ, jak wiemy z filmów, są wyposażeni w jeden wspólny, niezbyt rozgarnięty mózg. (#PotwierdzoneInfo) "Sam szatyn trzymał się na uboczu ze względu na swoje możliwości. Niemal codziennie chodził do lasu, gdzie w spokoju mógł opanować swoją moc. Nie miał pojęcia jak nazwać swoje możliwości." Em... No nie wiem, może, może może może... MOC? Vide zdanie wcześniej. "Skup się! – Archont był coraz bardziej zirytowany brakiem postępów Czkawki. ''- Staram się. – odparł Łowca, chwilę później tam gdzie stał uderzył błękitny piorun."'' Archont załamał ręce. - No to się nie postarałeś - westchnął, patrząc na pozostałą po szatynie kupkę popiołu. - Matko, gdzie ja teraz znajdę następnego? A Yoda mówił: nie ma próbowania... "Twój brak cierpliwości jest równie wielki co twój potencjał." + (czytaj: wielki zielony plus XD) Me likey :3 "Złość wzięła nad Czkawką górę i skierował wiązkę piorunów w stronę Archonta, który odbił je w stronę pobliskiego drzewa." Mam nadzieję, że Czkawka równie sprawnie manipulował wodą, bo pożar lasu stosunkowo trudno ugasić. "W napadzie szału ciskał wszystkim czym tylko się dało w dawnego przywódcę łowców." Kalendarz, noga od krzesła, pobliskie drzewo, damska torebka zaplątała się też... "Chwilowe osłabienie przeciwnika wykorzystał Archont, który to uniósł szatyna w powietrze a następnie cisnął nim w pobliskie drzewo." Archont, drugi punkcik! Ech, te sadystyczne upodobania. Zaczynam lubić gościa. "Gniew to przydatna emocja. Dodaje ci sił. Nie pozwól by gniew odebrał ci rozumu i sprytu, bo bez tego twoja siła jest na nic." Taka fajna wypowiedź i musiałeś popsuć, no ;-; "Odebrał ci rozum i spryt" albo "odjął ci rozumu i sprytu", wóz albo przewóz. ---- No fajnie, plusik za szybką reakcję - wrzuciłeś to zanim zdążyłam zapomnieć, co działo się w poprzednim rozdziale, więc jest postęp XD Archont naprawdę zaczyna mi się podobać, spełnia moje sadystyczne marzenia dotyczące skrzywdzenia Czkawki za jego głupotę w niesławnej, ostatniej części trylogii. Jestem ciekawa rozwoju umiejętności Czkawki i...no, rozwoju fabuły też. Niech wełna będzie z tobą, gdyż winter is coming ;)